The sharing of medical image data has been an increasingly important in the effective treatment of a patient and his/her conditions. Patients are increasingly mobile—e.g., in terms of their physical presence (in moving from one place to another); but also in terms of their selection of physicians (in moving from one doctor to another). Another aspect is the need of primary physicians or other doctors to consult with specialists of one type or another. In yet another aspect, some entities (e.g., researchers, medical device companies) would like to have access to large number of medical images in order to improve treatments, size medical devices going into patients' bodies, or the like. In such cases, there is often a need to share medical imaging data—either for one patient, or a set of patients.
Although there are many forms and/or formats of digital image data and files, there has been a push in the medical industry to standardize this data. Today, Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) is the standard for the communication and management of medical imaging information and related data.
With the introduction of computed tomography (CT) followed by other digital diagnostic imaging modalities in the 1970's, and the increasing use of computers in clinical applications, the American College of Radiology (ACR) and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) recognized the emerging need for a standard method for transferring images and associated information between devices manufactured by various vendors. These devices produce a variety of digital image formats.
The American College of Radiology (ACR) and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) formed a joint committee in 1983 to develop a standard to:
Promote communication of digital image information, regardless of device manufacturer
Facilitate the development and expansion of picture archiving and communication systems (PACS) that can also interface with other systems of hospital information
Allow the creation of diagnostic information data bases that can be interrogated by a wide variety of devices distributed geographically.